Please refer to Taiwan patent publication No. M381681 “Seesaw type water wave electric generator”, which including a first float, a second float, power generation assembly, a first connection pipe and a second connection pipe. The second float and the first float are spaced apart from each other, and the second float is disposed at one side of the first float. The power generation assembly is disposed between the first float and the second float. One end of the first connection pipe is in communication with the first float, and another end of the first connection pipe is in communication with the power generation assembly. One end of the second connection pipe is in communication with the second float, and another end of the second connection pipe is in communication with the power generation assembly. A liquid is injected into the first float and the second float. The liquid reciprocally flows within the first connection pipe and the second connection pipe through wave motions of sea water. The reciprocal flowing liquid may actuate the power generating assembly to generate electric power. For the reason that the liquid is injected into the first float and the second float, besides, the liquid must flow within the first float and the second float to actuate the power generation assembly. Therefore, the effectiveness of power generation for seesaw type water wave electric generator is relatively poor.